A Nightmare In Jump City
by Demented Clown
Summary: Freddy never dies. He's met many of America's beloved slashers...But never a superhero. When Freddy Krueger terrorizes the Teen Titans, chaos ensues as the heroes have to fight to stay awake against a new enemy. Warning: Pretty graphic, and I do kill some of them please don't hate me . I don't own the Teen Titans, or Freddy Krueger.
1. Chapter 1: Raven

_I sat in deep meditation, my breath rising and falling evenly. Nothing existed except me. I was free. Nothing could touch me. Not my father, not the team, not Slade, no one. I was just me. Just Raven. I was-_

**_Crash_**_._

_I opened my eyes. Something had broken. I heard nervous laughter coming from the corner. I looked over only to see Beast Boy standing guiltily next to a shattered crystal ball._

_"You idiot!" I growled. "What are you doing in my room? Get out."_

_Then, he did something odd. He smiled, almost devilishly. He raised a single hand and rested it on my shoulder. All of a sudden, a dark red stain seeped through the sleeves of my cloak. My shoulder was shredded in four places, and where Beast Boy's hand had been, there was a shining claw, made of glistening knives._

Raven bolted awake, then gasped at the searing pain in her shoulder. She glanced at it, then drew in a breath.

There were four deep gashes in her pale flesh.


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

**Hello there. I'm Renee, the author of this lovely story. Just wanted to say that the perspective will be shifting around, so don't be surprised. I will also say that this story will get pretty gruesome, so I rated it M. Now on with the chapter.**

Robin dropped his staff when he heard the scream. He darted out of the practice room and raced down the hall.

_It must've come from Raven's room._ He thought. He pounded on the dull grey door that led to the empath's room, growing more panicked as he listened to the silence.

Finally, the door slid open and Raven appeared.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I heard a scream. Are you okay?" Raven glanced into the empty hallway, then motioned for Robin to come in.

"Something happened... Something really... wierd." She shook her head and turned away.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder and she gasped in pain. She crumpled to the floor, her cloak fanned out around her. He crouched beside her on the cold floor.

"Raven, what happened?" She didn't answer, just slipped the cloak off her shoulders. Robin's eyes widened. There were a series of scars running from her right shoulder to her back. "Who did this to you?" he asked, instantly protective over his wounded teammate.

Raven shook her head again. "I-I don't know. I just remember-" She stopped. "Never mind," she said quickly. Robin shot her a questioning look, but didn't press the matter.

"I'll get some bandages for that." He started to get up but Raven grabbed his wrist.

"Just... Don't tell anyone. Please?"

Robin nodded, wondering what she had to hide. He stood up and went to get the bandages. Once he found them, he hurried to get back to the empath's room. (A/N: for those of you who don't know, Raven is an empath. It means she can control stuff with her emotions.) The door slid open and Robin entered, crouching beside Raven again. He wrapped the bandage tightly around her shoulder. She cried out, but Robin kept winding the cloth around the wound. He secured the bandage with a small adhesive, then sat back on his heels. (A/N: Hi, me again. I looked all the bandage stuff up online, so if it's wrong, pick a fight with Wikkepedia.)

Raven winced at the residual pain, then slowly relaxed. "Thanks," she said, sitting up straighter.

"You should get some sleep. It's still early."

Raven's eyes widened, and she started to say something, but stopped herself.

She just nodded slightly and said, "Fine."

**Okay, chapter two DONE! I just have one thing to say.**

**Okay, so I reccomended this story to someone and she read it. But she doesn't know anything about them. So here is a quick character profile thingy, just for her.**

**Robin: Same Robin from Batman and Robin, except without Batman.**

**Raven: Empath, telepath, had been told by her father that she would cause the end of the world.**

**Beast Boy: Green shapeshifter. Makes really bad jokes.**

**Cyborg: Part robot, great mechanic.**

**Starfire: An alien from Tamaran. Shoots "star bolts" from her hands and eyes.**

**That's all! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Raven

Raven sipped her seventh cup of tea, holding the warm mug firmly between her fingers.

_Gotta stay awake. Gotta stay awake. Gotta...stay... AWAKE! C'mon Raven, pull yourself together. It's only been-_ She looked at her clock- _four hours. Come __**on**__!_

The mug slipped from her hands and shattered on the hardwood floor. Raven jumped up and ran to the bathroom for a towel. When she had sopped up the last of the tea, she used the thick towel to pick up the shards of ceramic. She dumped them in the trashcan, then flopped down on her bed. Her eyes felt so heavy... maybe a _tiny_ nap wouldn't hurt...

_No, _she thought. _I am _not _going to sleep. Not after that. Nope, not gonna fall asleep._

Raven crossed her legs and began to meditate.

_I was in a dingy building, tinted with a reddish glow. It was almost as if a fire was burning nearby. I looked around, through the steam, at the pipes and levers. _

_"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I wandered through the smoke and steam, looking for any clue to my whereabouts. Suddenly, I heard... singing. Little girls singing a nursery rhyme. I couldn't understand the words, so I moved towards the sound. As I approached it, the words became clearer._

_I opened a door and saw a few young girls- maybe four or five years old- jumping rope to the song. I listened to the words, trying to hear exactly what they were saying. As soon as i did, I wished I hadn't. _

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.  
Three, four, better lock your door.  
Five, six, grab your crucifix.  
Seven, eight, gonna stay up late  
Nine, ten,__ never...sleep...again."_

_I shuddered, then heard, in a completely different voice: "Freddy's comin' for **you!**"_

**I don't own any of the Nightmare on Elm St. or Teen Titans stuff. I REALLY wish I owned Freddy Krueger, but no such luck. **


	4. Chapter 4: Raven

_I turned to face the voice, then fought back a scream. He was burned and blistered, wearing a red and green sweater and a brown fedora-like hat. What made me want to scream most were his hands. One hand was burned lie his face, but the other was encased in a leather glove, with shining knives attatched to the fingers._

_I wanted to melt into the floor, like I had so many times during battles, but my powers wouldn't work. It was a dream. I had no control. I turned and ran, the man laughing behind me._

_"Where are you going Raven? Don't you wanna play?" he chuckled, scraping his knives against the pipes. I stumbled and fell, scraping my arm on the dirty floor. He bent over me, grinning maliciously. "Wake up Raven," he said into my ear._

Someone was shaking her. "Wake up Raven. Damn it, she's practically having a seizure! Raven, for Christ sakes, _wake up_!"

She opened her eyes to see Beast Boy looking down at her, his eyes filled with worry. He inspected her for any wounds and his eyes widened. Raven looked to see what had surprised him. As she did, she felt her hands begin to shake.

Her arm was scraped and dirty. She stared, then mumbled a phrase under her breath.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, looking at her questioningly.

Raven looked at him and whispered, "Never sleep again."

* * *

She crept downstairs and meltedd into the shadows. Raven was supposed to be asleep, but she wasn't taking any chances. Instead, she decided to eavesdrop on the others.

"I dunno, guys. She was pretty shaken up." That was Beast Boy.

"It was probably just a nightmare," Robin rationalized. "C'mon, guys. Be reasonable."

"Please, might these 'nightmares' be harmful to friend Raven?"

"No, Star, they're just dreams," Cyborg explained.

_But dreams can still harm me_, she thought.

"She said something wierd though...like, 'Never sleep again.' Whadd'ya think about that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like you said, she was prety shaken up. She was probably repeating something from the dream."

"But, Robin, why would the nightmares tell Raven such things?"

"I don't know. But, this is _Raven_ we're talking about. She's probably fine."

_But I'm not, _I said to myself as I climbed up the stairs. _I don't think I'll ever be fine._

**Woohoo! Fourth chapter up! The next chapter won't be Raven again. The story's mainly about her, so I gotta keep her alive...or do I? Nah, that doesn't work on you guys. But tell me what you think! I wanna hear your opinions, even if you think it sucks (well then why did you read to chapter four, hmm?) reviews are WELCOME. **


	5. Chapter 5: Beast Boy

_I_ _knocked on the door, expecting silence. Instead, Raven's face appeared as the door whooshed open._

_"Hi," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Can I come in?" _

_Raven just stared blankly at me. "Raven?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't even move. "Are you okay?" She still didn't answer, but stood still as a statue, staring over my shoulder. I glanced behind me. But instead of the familiar hallway, I saw a dingy, red one. _

_Raven began to run down the hall, her cloak billowing behind her._

_"Raven, wait!" I said, trying to catch up with her. She turned a corner and disappeared into the steam. _

_"Raven, where'd you-" but I didn't finish the sentence. At that moment I heard a faint screeching, like nails on a blackboard. With every second, the eerie sound got closer and closer. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't work. I tried shapeshifting, but I couldn't change from my scrawny human form. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the horrible sight and sound and then-_

_I was in the bay outside of the tower. I couldn't see much, but in the dark, the water looked almost red. _

_I was sinking. I tried again to morph into a fish, but nothing happened. I was being pulled under the water by an invisible hand. Then, I felt claws tearing at me, cutting through my clothes and into my skin. _

_As I sank to the bottom, I thought I could hear someone laughing. Then, everything went black. _

__**Sorry this chapter is all dream, but I wanted to work on other dream ideas. Hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally updating this! Anyway, I know, I know, I killed Beast Boy. He is but the first to die (Muahahaha *cough cough*). But it's just a story, so I can kill anyone I want. So, here is chapter 6.**

_Raven_

She sniffled. She and Beast Boy hadn't been particularly colse, and sometimes she even hated him. But that didn't mean she wanted to see him _dead_. Raven wiped her eyes on her sleeve, ducking her head so no one would see her cry. She closed her eyes and listened to the others talk nearby.

"How could this have happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he was in his room. The security footage doesn't show anyone coming in last night, and there was no indication that it was suicide."

"But Robin, could the killer have been invisible?" Starfire asked.

"I thought that too, but the doors would've been opened."

"But they could've went through the walls," Cyborg countered.

"I guess. Raven, do you have any ideas?"

Raven opened her eyes. "No," she lied. "I didn't sense anything." She looked down at her feet, thinking about the burned man from her dreams. Had Beast Boy seen him too?

Robin shook his head. "I just don't get it. I mean, he looked like he'd been _shredded_. There's no way that it was an accident."

Raven squeezed her eyes shut again. She didn't want to hear this, not after everything that had happened. She felt tears stream down her face as she thought of that horrible glove ripping through Beast Boy.

She stood up and ran to the kitchen. Robin stood up and held her hair back as she vomited over the sink. When she had finished, she crumpled into a ball on the floor, crying quietly. Robin kneeled next to her, rubbing her back. They sat there like that until Raven calmed down, still shaking slightly.

"Come on," Robin said. "It's been a long day. We should all get some sleep."

* * *

_Robin_

_Robin sat at his desk, lookng through case files. He studied a file on Slade, before putting it in a large box marked "Unsolved." He flipped through more papers, most of them on run of the mill criminals like Red X or Jinx. His eyes began to close and he shook himself awake. He had to finish sorting these now or he would never get them done. He finally came to the last file in the pile. This one was left unlabled, and Robin opened it, expecting one of the usual suspects. Instead, the name at the top of the page read, "Frederick Charles Krueger," in alternating red and green letters. _

What's this guy's deal? Did he capture Christmas or something? _Robin wondered, turning the page. The words described mostly his appearance. The green and red sweater he wore, his brown fedora, and his gruesome, burned face. He turned to the last page, wondering what else he would have to read about this guy. There, in the center of the page, was a detailed drawing of a leather glove. Attatched to the fingers of the glove were shining steel knives. _

Robin bolted awake. He lifted his head off his desk and checked the clock. 12:47. He blinked and rubbed his face. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and checked the manilla folder on his desk. Control freak. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, happy that it was only a dream.


End file.
